


Love Without Mercy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Community: comment_fic, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Horror, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutilation, Torture, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any fandom, any pair, There once was a man, An evil, evil man, Who lived his life in evil, evil ways; In a big crooked house, Circled by big crooked trees-Evil Man - Abney Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



Sight…

A tiny spoon does the trick nicely. Embedded into the eyeball, shoved deep, and then scooped upward, ripping through nerves and tendons. Dean screams and begs for mercy, but there is none to be had as his sight is torn from him. The very last thing he sees as he tugs desperately on the chains holding him, imprisoning him, is Sam’s twisted grin… and then nothing, only darkness. 

Hearing…

Two nails-one for each ear. Pinprick sharp, centered against the eardrum, held for a heartbeat before the sharp tap of the hammer and the piercing of flesh. Dean hears Sam whisper, “I love you, Dean,” before the words are drowned out by his own screams. The pain burns white hot, the screams becoming great gulping sobs of anguish. Never again will Dean hear the bad-ass beat of his favorite rock song or the rumble of the Impala’s engine as he floors the gas. Now there’s nothing, only an agonizing ringing that gives way to silence. 

Taste…

The heated, metal iron is an easy tool, fast to use, and simple enough to get the job done. Sam’s hands are steady as he holds Dean’s tongue with the tongs, and he never once flinches. Not even when the smell of burning flesh reaches his nose. Dean screams and wails vociferously. Sam’s smile brightens enormously, shining like the sun. Soon, he muses, very, very soon Dean will be completely helpless, and unable to fend for himself. Deaf, and blind, and no longer able to taste, dependent totally on Sam, and that’s just how Sam wants it. He wants Dean to himself, needing Sam-only Sam. Dean won’t have Castiel, or Bobby, he won’t need Lisa, but he will always need Sam for everything. Soon, Sam will have his brother all to himself. 

Smell…

The Dremmel wood burning tool makes for a quick removal of Dean’s sense of smell. The long slim tip fits perfectly into each nostril, burning away flesh as the sound of Dean’s pain fills the room. The burning sensation is unbearable as he wrenches against the chains, screams past the blisters forming on his tongue. 

He can’t hear the chains rattle, can’t taste the salt of his tears, but he can smell the scent of burning flesh, even after the gauze has been applied. Dean fights to escape, even though Sam’s hands are now gentle, loving as they add the soothing balm to his wounds, Dean fights, twists away from Sam’s touch as Sam palms his brother’s cheek, brushing away the wet tears. 

“I know it hurts Dean, but it’s only for a little while. Soon it will be better,” Sam promises. He knows Dean can’t hear the words, but still Sam talks, soothes with a gentle caress as he continues. “You’ve carried the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long. You’ve protected me, cared for me, loved me. Now it’s my turn to take care of you,” Sam says, as he thumbs away a single, solitary tear from Dean’s cheek. “No more pain Dean, or fear, only love and comfort. I’ll make it good Dean, for both of us.” Sam whispers, leans in and kisses Dean’s cheek, as Dean continues to cry. 

Touch…

The acid bubbles and burns, leaving Dean’s freckled skin raw, and blistered, and still Dean fights. Tired, and in agony, he fights, pulls at the chains, hoping against hope for the chance to escape. There is no hope. 

There is only silence, and darkness, and pain. He’s deaf, blind, can barely speak because of the blisters in his mouth. He’s as helpless as a newborn baby, dependent on the very mother who hurt him. 

Now there is only Sam. The brother Dean rescued from the house fire that night in Kansas. The brother Dean protected at every turn, even with own life. 

There is only Sam. The brother who Dean gave everything for and the man who took every single last thing from him. 

Dean screams. He cries. He preys for Death.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/496010.html?thread=73318538#t73318538)


End file.
